The Thin Line
by Nick Kay Keith
Summary: When Kisame is assigned on a top secret Akatsuki mission by Orochimaru, what will the consequences be? "The Thin Line" tells the story of Kisame's life in Akatsuki; how he felt, how he lived, and even how he fell in love. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

It was a mysterious day. As I remember it, it was the day that I began this journey of incredible, evil force. It was an ominous, appealing day that I truly became Kisame Hoshigaki. The Kisame I used to be is the Kisame I long to be today. This day was the start of all my great achievements and, as I would say, fantastic deeds.

I was the bodyguard for the Cypher Division. We were Kirigakure's "secret agents", as one would say. Only the most challenging missions we took on. Our lives were put in danger every day- but we never came close to death. We were always the world's top ninjas.

Fuguki was one of the others in the Cypher Division. Fuguki was alongside me. We were always the strongest in the division. Fuguki was by far the most trusted and most experienced. That is, until I discovered myself that he was selling our secret information to other villages. Fuguki was an ass, to say it simply. He always stressed that secret codes and information are the most important things, and he always told us to never reveal anything to anyone under any circumstance. He broke his own law, so I killed him. This was after he ordered me to kill everyone else in the Cypher Division.

I had one of the greatest titles of all: A Mist Swordsman. I was commended for my loyalty to my village. Can you also see that as contradictory? How can I be loyal to my village when I willingly murdered the entire secret association of Kirigakure? Of course, I was forced to, but I still did it.

It was this day; this ominous, appealing day; that I met the one that changed my life. Madara Uchiha was his name. He shared with me the Great Moon Plan. The Great Moon Plan was his idea of a beautiful, flawless world. I agreed with him. He urged me to come and be apart of the Akatsuki, which was a group that wanted one thing: peace. I suppose my new membership with Akatsuki was also contradictory. We were all S-ranked criminals that were fighting for good.

I disappeared from The Village of the Hidden Mist. Immediately, the Land of Water considered me one of the worst criminals alive. They thought that I was on a mission to overthrow their government. It was absolutely crazy.

It's rather funny how you can go from being the most loyal ninja around, to the most vicious ninja of all. All these thoughts pounded into my brain. They almost drove me insane.

When I was brought to the Akatsuki, I was introduced to my partner. Itachi Uchiha. I didn't like him. At all. My first thought was: "It's going to be an interesting journey with him..."

**CHAPTER ONE**

Itachi and I met for the first time, face to face. It was very dark out without a cloud in the sky; we were not assigned anything to do. We sat down in the chairs, sitting side by side. Neither of us uttered a single word for the first five minutes we were together. The silence was similar to when I guarded the Cypher Division.

"Well?" Itachi stumbled. He seemed drunk and exhausted to me. I went to speak, but no words came out. It sounded like someone gasping for air.

"Need some water you dehydrated shark bitch?" Itachi muttered as he threw a glass of water at my face. Let me make it clear that he threw the GLASS at my face as well as the water. Blood dripped down from my gills. I immediately reached for my samehada and attempted to slice the living shit out of him. He countered my attack somehow; with a strange, dreary mist that surrounded me and managed to keep my entire body idol. I went to cuss him out, but the force on my face made my mouth seem as if it were superglued shut.

I did all I could do- brainstorm. How could I possibly evade this attack further? Could I evade it? Deep down, I am a figure of optimism, but on the outside, I am hell broke loose.

After several moments, Itachi finally let the attack go. I'm not quite sure why he let me go, but he did. He shot me a death glare and turned to walk away. I stood there staring. Somehow, all the anger and revenge I felt vanished. I now felt a strange sense of empathy. Empathy that I can't even describe. A very specific type of empathy 'twas, but a type that is beyond anything I have ever felt before. I tried to stop myself from this strange feeling, but it only increased.

As Itachi was only seconds away from the door to exit, he turned around. I was waiting for him to say something sarcastic. I ended up playing this waiting game for about two minutes. It was another stare down, similar to the one we had moments ago. "If you're gonna be my partner, you better toughen yourself, dehydrated shark bitch." Itachi turned around and reached for the door knob.

That was the moment that my emotions reversed, once again. My empathy returned to the feeling of destructive revenge. I reached for my samehada once again- and I was successful in aim. I hit him in the center of the top of his head. There was one problem; a problem I've never encountered before. Itachi's head seemed to be made of steel. The sword strike didn't seem to affect him at all. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge me when I attacked him.

He softly shut the door as I was left weeping steps away from it. I was the most powerful swordsman in my village. I was the go-to man. I was the bodyguard, the savior. Suddenly, my power has declined. I am now a member of Akatsuki - the strongest force in the world. I wonder why I was chosen if I am as weak as Itachi implies.

I was having a deeply emotional moment. I sat by the dark windowsill and pondered my life; my existence. Memories from my childhood raced into mind as would a horse down a track. I remember the times at the academy when I was the strongest ninja my teachers and peers had ever saw. I took off my headband, hoping to gain more nostalgia. I was shocked with what I saw.

There was a slash through the symbol on my headband. Itachi officially made me an Akatsuki with the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning I woke feeling refreshed and intelligent. I looked down at my headband, recalling last night's events. The slash was dominant to the symbol, and I felt like a true Akatsuki rebel.

After ten minutes of intense thinking, I posed an important question: "Where the hell did I sleep last night?" I got up off the dirty floor I was laying on. I saw the two ragged chairs that Itachi and I sat in, as well as the windowsill I sat in last night. I must've fallen asleep of exhaustion last night.

My stomach started to rumble, as I remembered that I have not eaten in hours. I exited the room and desperately searched for food. The hallway was old and reminded me of a hotel room. As I approached the open door to the staircase, I heard voices from afar.

"...but if he is incapable of performing our tasks, what reason do we keep him?"

"You're forgetting his past, what he has done. If he can murder those who trusted him, he can damn well do what we assign him to do."

"I suppose you're right. Itachi has been complaining about him. He said Kisame is nothing but a dehydrated shark bitch, and I agree with him!"

"You don't even know Kisame, you blank faced bitch. All you know is his face. We could use him for amazing things."

I couldn't help but run down the staircase. Apparently, my presence was unknown because they kept talking. I tried to follow to sound, and I was successful. Behind a door with a red and black cloud symbol painted on was an oval shaped table with a gorgeous view outside behind it. The view almost distracted me from asking myself who was at the table.

There were two men; one in a long black cloak with the same red cloud plastered over it. He seemed to have no face; just a twisted, orange mask on. The other man had long, dark black hair. He was not wearing the same cloak. He had a pale colored outfit on with extensive, purple chains extending out from his back.

"Welcome, Kisame. We've been awaiting your arrival," the second man said. "If you'll take a seat, I would like to give you proper welcome."

I sat down without hesitating.

"Kisame, my name is Orochimaru. I am from Otogakure, and my one goal is mutual to the rest of the groups: peace. I sent for you. I want you to be apart of Akatsuki for a very, very good reason. You have the vicious talent that none other has. You and I, together, can lead this group with amazing power. We can change the world, Kisame. I hope that you are up for a challenge."

I wasn't sure what to think. Back home, I heard some terrible things about this man; however, I was not going to give up the opportunity for world peace. After being forced to murder innocent people, peace is all you want. For some reason, my mind shifted to Itachi. "Orochimaru, why was I assigned to partner with Itachi if you want me to help you lead the group?"

He had a puzzled look on his face. "I want you to travel and fight with Itachi. Your power and his power can combine into something destructive. Behind the scenes, I want you to help me make all the decisions for Akatsuki." There was a sudden pause. "Are you in?"

"I am in."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Orochimaru made me very nervous. I agreed with his plan for a reason: I agree with his logic. I don't know what the hell he's going to do though, he could even destroy his allies! I highly doubt that will happen, but this is an unpredictable situation. It's obvious that he has faith in me, though.

After the deal was sealed, Orochimaru left the room. I was left with this peculiar masked man. "Hey dehydrated shark bitch," he said. My eyes widened and I immediately reached for him and pinned him against the wall. I was very close to punching him, but I didn't. "Itachi calls me weak...he should really see how weak you are, twisted bitch." I couldn't control myself. I spat in his face. Well, more like his mask.

"I'm Tobi. Do not forget my name, Kisame." He darted out of the room. Orochimaru came back with a tea kettle and some food, finally. We ate together at the table. The table was white with a gorgeous pink tree painted on with detail. My curiosity was exploding- I asked Orochimaru about his plans, finally. "Orochimaru," I began, "If you don't mind my asking, how do you plan on bringing peace to our world?"

"Well," he bitterly stated, "I wouldn't call it 'bringing peace'. I plan on removing the violence from the world with violence. A 'fight fire with fire' concept. Once all the violence is removed, the world will be peaceful."

"I see. That does make sense."

"Exactly. Kisame, you are one of the only in Akatsuki that understand my goals as I do. Tobi is conceited and Itachi keeps to himself. The other members are all on missions, that is why I had no choice but to pair you with Itachi. Although, even if I had other options, you would still be paired with him. Your chakra is extraordinary and your powers can combine to a colossal destructive force. Regardless, you are one of the only that see who I am on the inside. Kisame, we can change the world together. This brings me to your first assignment. You are to travel to Konohagakure, the Village of the Hidden Leaf. You are to capture their current hokage: Tsunade. Itachi will be with you. Tsunade must be brought to me as soon as possible. She will be held hostage here and we are going to conduct a series of, well...torture to get the answers we need. Just a warning: Tsunade is considered one of the world's most powerful ninjas. You must do this Kisame, as a Akatsuki. Understood?"

So much had just plowed through my mind. I came to this group with a hope to bring peace to the world. That is obviously what I want to achieve, but I must do it through insane violence. If I make this commitment, it is one step closer to peace; regardless who it hurts. I wasn't about to let Orochimaru down.

"Understood, sir."

Orochimaru gave a powerful grin to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

My mutual feelings almost seemed suspicious, but it didn't make sense to be suspicious of myself. I couldn't stop wondering. I was wondering what would happen if Itachi and I are successful at capturing Tsunade, the hokage of the Hidden Leaf. She is powerful, probably more powerful than I. I pictured her as being somebody that went to war every day and fought for her village. She seems like a proud woman.

Orochimaru walked out of the room after giving me that strange smile. My only thought was: "Thank God he left the food here." I ate very quickly to satisfy my stomach. I didn't stop eating, not even to breathe. It tasted so delicious. It wasn't until after I ate that I smelt sushi on myself and became very grossed out. I'm part shark, I don't eat seafood. I compared it to humans eating other humans. It just doesn't happen. After the two minutes it took for me to carelessly devour all the food on the tray, I stood up and walked for the door.

I reached for the doorknob and turned it. I opened it to find none other than Itachi himself, just standing there staring at me. This time, there wasn't an awkward stare down. "You ready shark bitch?" He asked firmly. I became used to the name; I didn't get frustrated in the slightest bit. I just nodded my head and we walked down the hall together.

Itachi seemed to know where he's going. I had no idea where to go and he was first to say "Turn this way." or "Keep going straight." Akatsuki was here, in the country of Water, for my sake. It's a double win for me: being able to be at home and checking in with Orochimaru at the same time.

"Here," Itachi began. "Got somethin' for you." He unfolded a long, dark black cloak with the red cloud plastered on it a few times. It was the same symbol that was on the door to the meeting room and was the same cloak Tobi wore, not to mention Itachi too. "If you don't mind," I shouted out, "What the hell are these cloaks for?" Itachi shot me a dumb look.

"They're the Akatsuki cloaks you idiot. This is how we know each other from everyone else and how everyone else knows who we are. Always wear this." I slipped the cloak over my head. It was a fairly soft material and I felt honored wearing it.

We suddenly came to the water. Since the Village of the Hidden Mist is on an island, we're going to need to travel through or over the water somehow. I didn't even think about it until that moment. "Alright dehydrated shark bitch," Itachi bitterly stated, "You're going to need to swim us to the next land. As much as it bothers me to touch you, it's what we were assigned."

All I knew was I definitely was not prepared to swim for this long. I ripped off my cloak and my shirt. Itachi packed them into his long, black messenger bag. I laid down in the start of the water and had Itachi sit on my back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and grunted. The water temperature was fairly cold tonight- I wasn't sure if I would get used to it and be able to swim for days in this water, not to mention the fact that Itachi is on top of me.

I looked back at Itachi. He closed his eyes and smiled with his arms wrapped around my neck. As confused as I was, I didn't really care. I began swimming. Land of Fire, here we come.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I swam for many, many hours listening to Itachi snore. When am I going to rest? I can't stop swimming because there is no land around. I went to look around to find the slightest piece of land, or even a rock to sit in. I couldn't see far away; the night sky was very dark tonight.

I started to wish that something would prevent me from swimming any farther. I was not tired in the slightest bit, I just got extremely sick of doing the same thing for a long period of time. Itachi woke up and yawned. "How ya' doin' bitch?" He asked. "Doin' well, thanks," I sarcastically said.

I heard a bird chirping from a distance, it sounded similar to a raven. I didn't think anything of it because I've heard birds chirping all night. Earlier, I even saw an enormous flock of birds flying across the ocean.

"Shit," Itachi said. "He found us."

"What? Who found us?" I shot back.

"Sasuke, my foolish brother. He's more of a bitch than you are."

"Thanks?"

"Quick, get underwater. NOW."

I dove under the cold water. Itachi was using some strange force field to protect himself from breathing in water. I looked up and saw the image of the Raven getting closer...and closer...and suddenly, it was inches away from us. Sasuke dove under water, leaving the oversized bird above the water.

He grabbed my neck and pulled, as well as Itachi's. I tried shouting as loud as I could, hoping to deafen Sasuke; but I could not. I couldn't move a muscle. I couldn't even move my eyes to look over at Itachi. Sasuke was performing the exact move that Itachi had performed on me when we first met.

I could feel the three of us elevating into the air. I felt the soft, black feathers of the raven brush against my back. There was great air force on me. I became very fragile and scared. My eyes were stuck on the same position and I was unable to blink. I saw the night sky constantly moving. It was a beautiful, yet fainting image.

It felt as though we were moving for hours. I felt faint and dizzy suddenly due to the immense speed of the bird. I felt even more faint and confused when the raven suddenly stopped, and just stood in mid air. A jolt of energy rushed through me when suddenly, I was let free of the curse. I sat up on the giant bird and saw Sasuke paralyzed with the same thing.

"Foolish brother," Itachi muttered. "Kisame, he forgot that this is an Uchica jutsu. Mine is stronger and I am able to reflect the force."

"Great...but why did you wait to let me free?"

"So I could save my chakra for a great tsukuyomi."

"A what?"

"The tsukuyomi is my special jutsu. It sends the target to a strange land. A land where time goes by much faster than it does here. Basically, it sends them into a coma where they dream heavily. Their fate in their dream becomes their reality, to say it simply."

Itachi stared deeply into Sasuke, and after about 2 minutes, Sasuke dropped down to the ocean, causing a large "boom" noise.

"Itachi...did you just..?" I muttered terrifyingly.

"Yes, but those are my duties as an Akatsuki. He was sent by Tsunade to capture us. The Hidden Leaf knows what we are up to. As much as it hurts me to murder my own brother, I cannot sacrifice our lives, Kisame."

Itachi left the bird frozen, unfortunately, and we dropped to the ocean. Itachi jumped on my back, wrapped his arms around my neck once again, and I continued to swim the remaining 500 yards to the shore.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

My pace was very slow swimming to shore. My mind couldn't absorb all that had just happened. Especially since Tsunade and the entire village knows that we are coming, I am scared; however, my fear will not be shown.

"Well, Itachi, we're here," I muttered. Itachi did not want to separate from me. He kept his arms wrapped around me for a few moments, and finally let go. He reached into his dark bag and handed me the Akatsuki cloak. "Where's my shirt?" I asked him.

"You don't need it. You look better with it off anyways," he smiled and replied. Itachi and I started to have a connection with each other. Although, it's quite interesting. Itachi expressed his love to me through hate before. I'm not sure how Itachi came to know me that well already. I gave him a warm smile and put the cloak on.

The beach was fairly narrow. The pale sand was very cold and soft. Behind the beach was an enormous forest. Looking to the left and the right, all you can see is this forest. It almost looks never-ending. The bright green leaves on the trees gave me a sense of warmth and passion. The deep night sky seemed to be getting brighter by the minute.

"Kisame," Itachi whispered. "Please, let us relax here for just a few moments. Your dehydrated shark bitch gills need some rest." I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Very well." I took my cloak off and layed in the sand, by Itachi. The feeling of the sand against my exposed back felt refreshing. Itachi and I lay side by side, gazing at the night stars before they disappeared for morning.

We lay in silence, as the first time we met. "I love you," he muttered. "Why?" I asked.

"Because you're brilliant. We have similar pasts and I feel as though the two of us are one."

I looked over at Itachi and kissed his cheek. "Alright, Itachi, we need to get going and begin our quest." Itachi nodded and smiled.

"I SPOTTED THEM!" A distant cry shouted from afar. Itachi and I exchanged horrific glances. We stood in pure silence waiting for our enemies. The silence was deafening. We didn't know who to expect; who would come running over here and try to attack.

The face was unrevealable, but the body was. It was somebody wearing an Akatsuki cloak.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Hello there," the unknown voice spoke loudly. "Orochimaru sent us on the same mission. I thought it was common courtesy to wait up for you. I'm Deidara," he spoke. "My partner is plotting a plan for us to get into Lady Tsunade's office."

Deidara seemed...strange, to say the least. He had mouths on his hands. His hair was a mix between yellow and orange and it was clear he is from the Village hidden in the Rock.

"Very well," I told him. Itachi was still standing beside me with a terrified look on his face. "Well," Deidara spoke, "I'm going to get my partner. If you'd like to meet us, we will be about a mile north into the woods." Deidara ran off into the dim sky light.

"Itachi," I said, "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"Deidara. He's dangerous. He has tried murdering me before."

"Why would he do a thing like that?!"

"He was envious of me. I had power, allies and semi-happiness. I don't know why Orochimaru placed the four of us on the same mission."

"I have a hard time believing that he did. Back at the headquarters, Orochimaru said he assigned all the other Akatsuki agents a different mission."

"Either way, we should probably go talk to him and Sasori about it."

Itachi gave me a blank stare. I grabbed my Akatsuki robe off the sand and put it back on. I forcefully threw the samehada over my back.

Off we went into the deep forest of the Hidden Leaf. It was a very peculiar forest. There was a walking trail, but it was covered in dirt, leaves, bugs and small branches. Walking on it was similar to a mini obstacle course. There was a light breeze of wind, and I could see small leaves being thrown around all throughout the forest.

All of us sudden, I felt a cold hand grab my right hand. Itachi was holding my hand. He took off running, dragging me along with him. That is when I realized that he wasn't holding my hand because he loved me; but he was doing it because he wanted to get there faster.

After about five minutes of sprinting, we arrived at a campfire. There was a thin, attractive man sitting on a log. He had short, shaggy red hair and brown eyes. He had his legs crossed and he was humming a fun tune. He was wearing no shirt; his Akatsuki cloak was folded on the log. His shorts were knee length.

"Sasori, my good friend," Itachi spoke while walking up to him. Sasori shook his hand with pleasure.

"Hello, Itachi. Is this our newest member Kisame?"

"Indeed it is."

Although I did not know this person at all, I greeted him with courtesy. I cut straight to the point.

"Sasori," I began. "Deidara came to the shore and told us that Orochimaru assigned you two on the same mission as we did; however, Orochimaru told us that everyone else in Akatsuki was occupied."

"Kisame, there is much you need to know. Deidara was fibbing- he and the rest of Akatsuki are teaming with Orochimaru."

"Yes, so am I. That's why I'm here- world peace."

"WHAT?" Sasori let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Orochimaru's idea of peace is world terror. In fact, he's been attacking and even destroying the Village of the Hidden Mist for the last day."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

My heart sank and I felt like I was going to vomit everywhere. I have been trapped. I have been played. The worst part? I fell right into the trap. Well, the worst part is that my home village is being destroyed at this very second and I'm not doing anything about it yet. I calmed down and muttered "Thank you" to Sasori. I grabbed Itachi and we immediately darted for shore.

"KISAME! STOP!" Itachi shouted.

"How the hell do you expect me to stop? My people; my village is getting burned down!"

"Kisame, you realize that if we go all the way back to where we just were, we have to fight Orochimaru. He's probably overthrown the Mizukage by now!"

"Then we will fight him, and we will overthrow him."

Itachi gave a gentle nod to me. After about 5 minutes of non-stop sprinting, we arrived back at shore. I ripped my cloak off and stuffed it in Itachi's bag. Itachi wrapped his arms around my neck as usual, and I immediately began swimming.

"Kisame," Itachi shouted, "You know it's going to take us forever to get back. We don't have Sasuke attacking us this time."

That is something that I overlooked. How the hell were we going to get back to the village in time?

"Kisame, LOOK!" Itachi pointed in the air. It was an oversized puppet-looking thing with a white box attached on the end. There was a figure sitting on top that I could not make out.

It was Sasori, and the white box was a motor. How could I forget? Sasori has all kinds of puppets that he has insane control over. "Get in losers," he said. Itachi and I climbed on the puppet as fast as we could.

"So," Sasori began, "We have a battle to fight. Hold on." Sasori started the engine and we went faster than Sasuke's raven. Cold water splashed on us, and it felt very refreshing. My mind felt like it was going to explode. Although I could comprehend everything that's going on, my brain did not want to believe what was happening.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

We arrived back to the Mist Village in approximately five minutes, although it felt like five hours. The visibilities are low here, so I couldn't see very far. I could smell smoke and wood burning. Itachi tried to hand me my Akatsuki cloak and I refused to wear it. "Sasori, Itachi, we should take this off," I began. "We are now rebelling against the rebels."

Sasori and Itachi wore black long sleeve shirts under their cloaks. I, however, was completely shirtless- Itachi told me the day before that I looked better without one.

I lead Sasori and Itachi into the main section of town. This was where all the markets and shops were. There is now nothing but ash remaining here. Ash and misery. I looked in the sky and I could point out where the smoke was coming from. "Follow me!" I shouted to the rest of the party.

We ran down an ice cold sidewalk. I knew this village better than anyone, and now I can't even tell where we are. Everything has been burnt down. "Kisame, where are all the people?" Itachi nervously asked. "I...don't know," I responded. I was scared to death.

Finally, we arrived at the source of all the smoke. There was an enormous pile of things being lit on fire- from furniture to paper, and even a few people. It was devastating. Next to the stack was a giant warehouse. I could hear screams and cries coming from the inside. It was automatically assumed that Orochimaru captured the civilians and is holding them hostage in this warehouse. I heard a voice coming from the opposite direction. It was none other than the Akatsuki twist bitch himself- Tobi.

"Long time no see," he screamed over the fire.

"It's been a few days, you ass," I responded.

"I see the three of you came to join me for the peace movement."

"We have. Well, we've came to destroy your sorry ass, if that's what you mean by peace."

Tobi's mask suddenly turned a faint purple. We all knew what that meant- the rinnegan. Tobi was summoning the demonic statue of the outer path.

An extremely large, gray demon appeared. He had large, sharp teeth and a strange body shape. His appearance was similar to a bent-up tree.

"I see," I said. I decided to also be extremely powerful, so I summoned two sharks about the same size as the Demonic Statue. "I'm going to let the villagers free, but warn them not to come out yet," Sasori whispered in my ear. I gave him the nod of my head. Sasori darted towards the warehouse, hoping to be unnoticed. Itachi was standing right by my side, preparing for the events to come.

I, without thinking, used the most powerful water release technique I have ever done. Water in colossal forms shot straight toward the Statue. The Statue was slightly knocked over, but it was obvious that no major damage was done.

The Statue sent a shock wave towards my sharks. Both of their eyes widened and their bodies began to flail. Then, the statue had this strange, ominous hand reach from inside his body. He pushed the hand towards me, and I knew it was the end. This is the soul-grabbing technique. Once your soul is gone, you're dead. Suddenly, the hand made a sharp turn and reached for Itachi.

I was too angry to do another jutsu. I ran up to that idiotic demon and start throwing punches. His body felt like steel and I was causing self-inflicted damage to myself. Tears poured down my face. I was watching the love of my life get murdered by what we thought was an ally.

Finally, the hand lost grip and let go of Itachi's body. Itachi had large eyes and a barely open mouth. It was clear that Itachi's life was taken, as I predicted seconds ago. I sat sobbing by Itachi's body. I held his cold, clammy hand and refused to let go. It was now- the moment of death- that I gave Itachi our final kiss.

Moments passed, and I completely forgot that there was an untouched monster on the loose, ready to kill. I looked over at where the monster previously was, and he was standing there staring at me. Suddenly, somebody came behind the monster riding something.

It was Sasori on one of his many puppets! I did not acknowledge him so the demon would not notice. Sasori quietly wrapped the puppet strings around the demon's neck and PULLED. The demon let out a ferocious scream and fell to the ground, wheezing. Tobi was left standing there, next to the body of his demon. Tobi ripped out a tooth from the demon's mouth and stabbed himself in the heart.

Sasori ran over to me and hugged me. We both crouched down my Itachi and held his hands. He was so important to me. Though we had two days together, it seemed as though it were two years. Itachi loved me through hate. He and I could have really, really been something. "Hey, Kisame..." Sasori began. "Look." He pointed. I looked over and saw the man himself, Orochimaru.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"You bastard!" I shouted at Orochimaru. He had an evil grin on his face. He exposed his left arm, and suddenly, a serpent appeared. It was dark green with a light green chest. It was the classic, stereotypical snake- tongue hissing, eyes narrowing.

I summoned my sharks immediately. I decided to try a new battle tactic: save it for later. I sent both of my sharks away in opposite directions. They were no longer in sight. "Fine with me," Orochimaru said. The snake darted towards me. I grabbed the samehada and sliced the snake.

Although I somehow managed to do serious damage, the snake wasn't near being dead. It looked physically weak, but the snake could still kill. I attempted to slash it three more times, but it evaded each one. The serpent used his tongue to tease me, and it kept inching towards me.

Orochimaru was behind his obedient serpent making sarcastic chuckles. Strangely, Orochimaru sent a bolt of energy towards me. I was not expecting this at all. I was sent flying backwards. I felt paralyzed; though not as badly as the Uchiha's jutsu. I could hardly move. I looked over and saw the serpent inching towards me even more. It wrapped around my neck.

I knew exactly what was coming: death. This snake was going to constrict me to death and I'm going to die. I'm going to end up the same as Itachi did. Dead. I could feel the snake starting to constrict, when it was suddenly pulled off from my neck. My sharks had come back.

One shark literally ate the serpent, and the other started to feast on Orochimaru. Behind Orochimaru stood Sasori. Sasori smiled and twirled a blood-stained kunai around his finger, teasingly. He winked at me and pointed to Orochimaru.

"How you feeling?" Sasori asked.

"I don't even know," I replied.

"Turn around."

I looked behind myself, and saw my entire village standing, minus the two that were killed: the Mizukage and his daughter. The village smiled with hope as walked over to Itachi's corpse and kissed his forehead.


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Here we are. At the end of this adventurous two days. The two days that I met and lost the love of my life; the two days that I joined and defeated Akatsuki; the two days that I learned so much about myself and what I could become.

The Mizukage's wife, Enya, insisted that I should take the Mizukage's place, regardless of tradition. She noted that my bravery was unique; different from anybody else's.

Itachi was buried outside the building in which I ruled. His photo was placed on my desk. Itachi changed me for good, in ways I cannot describe. He, somehow, slashed my headband without me even noticing. He turned a vicious hate into a never ending love.

Immediately after I became Mizukage, I sent a messenger to The Hidden Leaf. I apologized and let Lady Tsunade know what was going on. She wrote me back commending and thanking me.

My life has been changed. My reputation with the land of Water suddenly became opposite, and I was now the saviour of their world. It was this day; this ominous, appealing day; that I discovered who I am: Kisame Hoshigaki.


End file.
